The Silver Trio
by tiger1lily
Summary: When the Infamous Weasley Twins break up, leaving Fred alone. He finds new friends that are firmly on the Dark Lord's side. When Voldemort returns, Fred is forced to change sides. Will he turn his back on everything he knows to follow his friends? Or will he flee back to the Burrow? Does Fred want to go back home?


**The Silver Trio**

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I, Tiger1lily, have not nor ever will own Harry Potter**

Everyone makes mistakes, but can a sixteen year old's really be unforgivable? I've made mistakes, but I no longer have any regrets. My twin abandoned me. Who would have thought the infamous Weasley Twins would go our separate ways over something as trivial as a Yule Ball? George had a crush on Angelina, but how was I supposed to know? I asked her to go with me as friends, but George threw a fit. It was our first fight, and I have to admit, it shocked and even angered me. It was also our last fight. I have not talked to him since. He tried to apologize, but I ignored him. It was time to embrace my Slytherin side. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I begged it not to. I wanted to be with George. I now wish I never fought it. I'm tired of the red and gold. It has been six months and I have new friends now, better ones, Friends that will not abandon me because I 'stole' their girl. I never made up with George and I never will…

FW-OM-AR

"He's late. I want to watch Diggory make a fool of himself in the task," I heard my friend, Orion Malfoy whine. He looked just like his father, a carbon copy, except with shorter hair.

Alexander Rockwood snapped back, "He'll be here in a moment Ori, just wait." Alex was my other best friend, now. He had raven black hair and dark brown eyes that stood out on his pale skin. He was a pureblood, they both were. Not that I care…

I stepped out of the shadows, "He's here!" I chirped.

"There you are Fred! We only have ten minutes to get to the task!" Orion whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Ten minutes is plenty of time."

"I agree, do you see what I have to put up with?" Alex drawled, causing me to laugh.

Orion smacked his head, "You do not put up with me. I put up with you!" I shook my head, poor Orion. He really can be a pain.

"I thought we wanted to get to the task?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up Fred!" They chorused. I laughed and headed down to the Quidditch-Pitch-turned-maze. I got along with Orion and Alex well. They were both sixth years but in Slytherin. George and I never pranked them, for some reason that I cannot remember. When George and I fought, they came to my aid, and we really hit it off. I six short months, we became best friends, inseparable. My parents would not approve, but I could not bring myself to care.

Speaking of my parents… "FREDDIE!" My mother shrieked. She bounded at me, wrapping me in a hug, and cutting off my circulation.

I wiggled out of her grasp, "What are you doing here, mother?"

"Oh Freddie," She sighed, "We are here to watch Harry's task."

I raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"How are you doing Fred?" Bill asked me.

I smiled, Bill was always my favorite brother, besides George, of course, "Hey Bill. These are my friends Orion Malfoy and Alex Rockwood." Bill visibly stiffened at the names.

"It's nice to meet you," He spat out.

Sensing a fight, I motioned for Orion and Alex to follow me, "It was nice seeing you. We have to go, don't want to be late."

"Goodbye Bill, brother of Fred! It was wonderful to meet you!" Orion called cheerfully. Bill made a face, somewhere in between repulsion and shock. All three of us broke down in laughter.

"Did you see that face?" Alex laughed.

I nodded, "He must really hate you Ori!"

Orion pouted, "I really liked him… just kidding! His face was classic!" We eventually made it out to the pitch. We were five minutes late. The encounter with my family held us up. We dashed up to the bleachers, sitting with the Slytherins. No one even looked at me funny, they were used to me by now. I even slept on a couch in their common room. People in Gryffindor kept putting things in my bed. It really is not fun to find a ten foot snake under your sheets when you're dead tired. It is even worse when it bites you and you have to go to the hospital wing. The Slytherins just count me as one of them now. Sometimes, when points are being taken away from me, the teachers slip up and say Slytherin. A lot can change in such a short time.

"This task is really boring," I groaned, "Do they just expect us to sit here and stare at hedges all day?"

Alex nodded, "The best one was the dragons, the rest were really boring."

Orion opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was drowned out by the screams. Laying in front of the hedges was Harry Potter, clutching the Tri-Wizard Cup and the corpse of Cedric Diggory. Alex jumped up and ran into the castle, quickly followed by Orion and I. He paused, waiting for us in a corridor. He dragged us into an empty class room.

"I heard my Father talking," Alex began. His face was pale and his eyes wild, "Potter was being used in some plan to resurrect the Dark Lord. Did you see Diggory? Do you guys know what this means?

Orion nodded gravely. His normally cheerful personality, serious. "The Dark Lord is back. Do you think?"

"Yes, are parents will make us." Alex agreed.

"What are you talking about?" I almost shouted, "You-Know-Who is back?"

Alex nodded gravely, "The Dark Lord has returned. Most likely, our parents will make us become Death Eaters over the summer." I felt the blood rush out of my face.

"Fred," Orion began, "It is time for you to choose a side."

**So, what do you think? What side will Fred choose? I know Fred seems a little OOC, but we never really get to see how he would act without George and Lee. If you review you'll make me happy. Flames will be laughed at. Either way, you'll make my day!**


End file.
